Murder
Murder is by AvengedSevenfoldGirl. It is a medieval-based story, and will not include monsters (cars). This is my first mystery/horror story, and will include gore and death scenes. Enjoy! [[User:AvengedSevenfoldGirl|'Assassin's 'Creed ']][[User talk:AvengedSevenfoldGirl|'''For 'Life']] 00:53, December 13, 2013 (UTC)'' Prologue NightClan's leader strolled into camp, a starling in his jaws, behind two of his warriors. Normally, the dark gray tom didn't join patrols, but today was a day of relief, rather than tension and wariness. A dark brown tabby tom bounded forward, the evening sunlight shining on his broad shoulders. "Shadestar!" He exclaimed, "It's--It's Darkfur--" "Darkfur?" Shadestar repeated, dropping the starling on NightClan's marshy camp-ground. "Don't tell me, Tigerstripe, that Darkfur was..." Not my deputy... Tigerstripe nodded slowly, his amber eyes shaded with sorrow. His tail hung low, swishing along the ground. "He stumbled into camp not long before your patrol came, blood was coming from his throat...Berrypelt took him to her den, but she and Redpaw don't think he'll live." Shadestar growled under breath. "Move!" He snarled, pushing past the warrior to see his deputy in the medicine cat's den. The large gray tom slid into the slit in the cave. A cream-furred she-cat was near the entrance, rushing to choose herbs from the pile she always kept going on a shelf in the wall. "Berrypelt, how's Darkfur?" He asked quickly. Berrypelt jumped, her fur bristling in surprise. "Shadestar! Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I was hoping you'd be here soon. Darkfur isn't doing well. Come over here," She meowed. She led Shadestar around a torch-lit corner, and into one of the several short tunnels she kept her patients in. Shadestar shivered at the sight of his beloved deputy. The black tom lay still on a nest of feathers. Dried blood caked his throat, and through that, Shadestar could clearly make out a clean slit across the throat. Foam bubbled at Darkfur's mouth, and Berrypelt had placed a pawful of moss on his head to cool his fever, but it didn't seem to be working. Really, Maker? Shadestar growled in his head. First you take eleven of my warriors, now my deputy? Why won't you tell me who keeps murdering my cats? Chapter 1 Shadowkit's POV. I don't know what was going on around camp, but for the past two moons, I could just feel the tension rising. Sometimes even my mother, Tigerleaf, would rush my sister and I to the nursery section. Even though the main part of camp was a little far from the nursery section, I could still hear wails and whimpers. It confused me, but I was almost an apprentice, and knew what death was. I was almost certain cats were dying, or it was a battle. "Why are you staring at the wall, Shadowkit?" Ravenkit, my sister, asked, her bright yellow eyes confused. I shook my head, my black pelt clearly blending into the shadows of the nursery section, which was a large walled-off section of camp. The warriors at the beginning of the clans wove bunches of branches and tendrils together at the top of the trees, creating a roof, and placed carved stones around a perimeter of 18 fox-lengths, creating a comfy huge den of springy, wet grass underpaw and darkness. Unless of course the queens lit torches and hung them on the walls. "No reason," I finally meowed, pushing past my sister and headed to the corridor that led to the main camp. I ignored all the queens and kits that greeted me--I wasn't a social cat, even as a kit. I plunged into the underground tunnel, and walked down the dim-lit corridor. I often loved just walking through here--it was so quiet and dark. I guess because I'm a NightClan cat I love darkness? I shrugged at my own question. I emerged through the other side, blinking at the early morning sunlight. It had been a while since I'd visited the main camp, which was a huge bustling center of camp. All the warriors gathered here, and travelers and merchants often visited, as they did with the other nine clans. As I crawled out, my claws gripped very wet soil, and I almost slipped back down into the tunnel. How embarrassing would that be? "What's that kit doing out of the nursery?" A ginger tom asked, a sneer on his face. "Relax, Firestorm," A white she-cat reassured. "He's almost an apprentice, he might as well get used to all these cats." I blinked in surprise, normally my clanmates weren't this hostile. "My mother told me to get prey for us," I lied. I was actually going to see if travelers were here, and if they were anybody interesting, but might as well let Firestorm believe me. Better than having an angry warrior on my tail. I was kind of lost, the main camp was so much bigger than the nursery. Stone walls the size of two bears surrounded the camp. Then of course there was a side of the main camp devoted to the travelers and merchants, and oh so many cats. Great Maker, I'd hate to be the leader. It was quite easier for me to walk through, actually, since I was smaller. I bounded underneath others and pretty much slipped through unnoticed. I know that Shadestar wasn't fond of kits leaving the nursery section. Eventually, a towering mound of prey greeted me. I glanced at numerous pieces of prey, and eventually picked out a small-sized gray mouse. Just as I began heading back though, yowls of terror rippled through camp. My fur bristled, and I began to flee. Chapter 2 Barks and growls rippled through the camp, and I struggled to get back to the nursery. But curiousity got a hold of me, and I turned to see what was making those terrifying sounds. Huge dogs with thick, gray, matted pelts burst through the camp entrance. I squeaked in fear, dropped the mouse, and darted to the nursery tunnel. I slipped on the wet earth just outside the tunnel, and slid down. Luckily, a familiar dark brown tabby she-cat had come to my rescue just as I hit my head on a hard rock. My mother, Tigerleaf, lifted me in her jaws and raced down the corridor. We came out of the tunnel just as the nursery guards were shutting the thick, wooden gate to block off the corridor. Two of the guards turned a lever in their jaws, causing the gate to drop, and then all four of them stood watch by the gate as the queens and kits calmed down. Everyday four warriors were chosen for nursery duty for that day, and it was just our luck that the two fastest cats were on shift today. I was shaking, and one queen--a white she-cat--wailed in panic. "Dustkit's not here!" "And that is why Shadestar doesn't let kits out of the nursery section," I heard a guard mutter under his breath. "And what good at your job are you if you don't actually, you know, help and guard?" The white she-cat hissed. "We're not a search patrol, Snowflower," A gray tabby tom meowed. "We attack any enemy that comes in here. Why don't you go and find the search patrol if you want Dustkit back so badly?" "You've closed the gates!" Snowflower snarled. She broke into a sob and bounded away into the shade of nearby trees. "Can somebody open the gates please?" A tiny voices mewled from the corridor. I carried my green gaze over to the gates, and spotted a tiny brown tabby tom pawing at the gate. The guards quickly opened and closed the gates, allowing Dustkit to pad in. "Dustkit!" Snowflower purred, leaping over and covering her son in licks. I snorted. Thank StarClan my mother wasn't the loving type, always covering Ravenkit and I in licks. Ugh. I padded underneath a gnarled root of an oak tree, and settled down, my paws curled underneath me and my tail-tip covering my nose. This was my favorite spot in the whole section, I loved hiding in the shadows, just watching life go by. Wasn't that a waste? Not for me. I shivered as I heard shrieks and yowls coming from the main camp. Things seem like an eternity when you know someone could be dying, or you're waiting for the end of something. I knew that the portcullis would stop the dogs if they reached the nursery, but if they did get passed, there was guards. Not that they would make it this far, with so many warriors out there. But it made me curious as to how the dogs got all the way out here. The nearest Twolegplace was miles away, and twolegs only came through NightClan's marsh forest only...never. Actually, I wouldn't know, I've never been out of camp. But it still made me curious, a little too curious. Once I was clear, I slipped underneath a loose twig in the nursery wall, and plopped out into the open world. My jaws gaped at the beauty of the forest. The ground was slightly mushy underpaw--yes--but with the sun shining through the light branches and a perfect view of an aspen forest high up on a mountain far away, it was perfect. I felt no fear as I wandered from my home. There was chirps and squeaks from birds and rodents. Every now and then would be the sound of a few warriors talking, which assured me to know that there was still cats I knew around. A large birch tree lured me to the shadows of the canopy above. Did I mention I'm an expert climber? I spend half my day climbing the trees in the nursery. I sprang towards the trunk, my claws gripping the thick bark. I launched myself into a fork high in the branches. I poked my head through the leaves and looked at the fields in the distance. A huge Twoleg castle was sprawled across a field, and I caught a glimpse of my first twolegs from afar. They milled around, acting like squirrels with their tails cut off because they were just everywhere. They sent shivers up my spine, so I turned the other way. The pale-orange of the evening sun shone on the mountains ahead, and it calmed me after hearing the battle sounds. Voices sounded below, and I quickly stopped breathing as to not be noticed. Shadestar alraedy gives me dirty looks, woundn't be any better for me to be caught out of the nursery. Three cats trotted by, each carrying a piece of prey in their jaws. Their pelts bristled when they heard the sounds of fighting coming from the main camp. With a confused look towardes each other, the trio raced to camp. Once I was out of the clear, I went back to the dislodged twigs in the nursery walls, and slid through. So much for wanting an adventure--there's too many warriors out and about. I guess that would have to wait until I would be made an apprentice. Oh, how I hate waiting. I could just murder it. Chapter 3 Half-a-moon had passed by already, and my name was now Shadow''paw'', much to my delight. Ravenpaw and I trained alongside the other novice apprentices. My sister's mentor was Waspflight, and mine was Lizardtooth. An obvious choice--both of us were accustomed to the dark, and were more on the quiet and sharp-tongued side. Within another moon, Lizardtooth would eventually show me the restricted parts of camp--the part where specialists lived and worked. I couldn't wait until then, because there was four restricted parts of camp, which would mean I would get to see the inside of each one. It was interesting enough to hold my attention. "So what's today?" I asked Lizardtooth, as we trotted out into the forest. The sun had started setting, which was the time my mentor and I headed out. Both of us worked better in the dark. Three days ago was when I had been made an apprentice, and since then, I had learned the scent and hunting basics. But now was the difficult part that would take moons--fighting. "We'll be going to the Hill to work on your battle skills. A few others will be there, but don't mind them. We all work seperately," Lizardtooth meowed without looking towards me. He just ran on, his brown tabby pelt blowing in the slight wind that blew through the forest. I gazed at a jagged scar that crossed his flank, and shivered. "How'd you get your scar?" I asked, curious. Lizardtooth grunted. "It's a long story, Shadowpaw." "We've got time," I insisted. "The Hill isn't for another mile or two." Lizardtooth sighed. He spoke as we bounded on, silently bursting through undergrowth and wading through small marsh puddles. "As you already know, I used to have a loner mate named Robin. We secretly had two kits, one tom and one she-kit." He paused and let a moment of silence pass before continuing. "One day when we met up, a group of rogues attacked us and I tried to defend them as best as I could, but Robin and my kits were killed. One of the rogues slashed a dagger along my flank, leaving that scar." "Dagger?" I asked, confused. "You'll learn what they are soon. Advanved-level apprentices begin training with them," Lizardtooth said. "You may even see one today, if an advanced apprentice is training." I nodded, and we continued on in silence. Apparently what I had asked was a sore subject with my mentor, but I didn't really feel the least bit guilty. I just wanted to know is all, he didn't have to explain. Soon though, the forest cleared out to make way for a steep-sloping hill with a grassy top. There was five apprentices training with their mentors--Owlpaw and Darksun, Blizzardstorm and Patchpaw, Cloudpaw and Frogleap, Timberpaw and Skystripe, and Flypaw and Rosefall. I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a closer look at the oldest apprentices--Owlpaw and Cloudpaw--to see what this dagger was. But they carried nothing, or wore nothing. My tail-tip flicked in disappointment, and I skulked around the perimeter of the Hill, following Lizardtooth. "Okay," Lizardtooth started once we had our own place to train. "Today I will teach you the basics. Surely you know how to claw somebody?" I snorted. "Who doesn't?" "Just checking," Lizardtooth meowed. "Today will be the forepaw-slam. Basically all you do is rear up and slam your claws onto the face or shoulders of your enemy. It's helpful if you want to bring them to the ground. Why don't you try it on me first, to see if you have a good image of what it is." I forgot the rear part, and just slammed my forepaw down on Lizardtooth's snout, claws sheathed. He ducked away and swatted at my shoulder, rolling me to the ground. I growled in frustration. "Really?" "You're not going to learn how to fight by me just standing still," Lizardtooth retorted. "Duh," I mumbled. "Try again." I quickly reared onto my hindpaws and brought my forepaws swinging down onto Lizardtooth's ears. I retracted quickly, expecting a blow in return. "Good," Lizardtooth praised. "Is that all we're going to practice today?" I asked. "Maybe. Depends how well you do at sparring," Lizardtooth replied. "Okay." And that's how the rest of my night was spent. ---- I flopped down next to the fresh-kill pile, a finch between my paws. A few cats lingered around, chatting, sharing-tongues, and eating their last meal of the night. Another apprentice, Hawkpaw, ate a frog in silence underneath a bush backed up against the wall. The gleam of his green eyes gave him away, if not for them, I would never had spotted his dark brown tabby pelt in the dark night. Hawkpaw often glared and sneered at me, and the tension rose in the air everytime I was near him. He hated my guts, I know that much. But I didn't know why. He often made fun of my father--Darkfur, the clan deputy--saying Darkfur's evil blood streamed in my veins. Darkfur's never been evil. He's deputy for the Maker's sake! It was hard to ignore Hawkpaw's teasings, and his voice rang in the back of my head as I padded to the apprentice section. As I neared the portcullis, the guards raised it, and then dropped it as soon as my tail-tip was barely away from it. Apart from the roof, a ring of trees circled a medium-sized, grassy clearing in which the apprentices slept under the roots of the trees. Shadowpaw and I shared nests with Owlpaw and Ryepaw, since there wasn't as much space as there was apprentices. It kind of annoyed me, since I loved solitude. But my sister wasn't one for being alone, so I let it slide. I curled up onto my bed of moss beside Ravenpaw and shut my eyes, waiting for sleep to come. Chapter 4 My first moon of training passed rather quick, and Lizardtooth was taking me to my first Gathering at the Temple of Clans. I'd never heard what the Temple was like, but I was quivering with excitement. I would get to meet a ton of cats--if there's a lot of warriors in the other clans like NightClan. The trek there was tedious, as we passed through the marshes, moorlands, and forests. I bounded alongside Lizardtooth and Silverpool. Shadestar began slowing the warriors and apprentices down, and as I peered through the bundles of leaves, another moorland awaited us. I sighed in annoyance, and my tail lashed. "Don't be so irritated, Shadowpaw," Lizardtooth meowed, pushing through the leaves and breaking into the evening light. "We're a little early." "Early?" I snorted. "We're not going to be there for ages." Silverpool pulled a fake cough as we reached the top of a hill, and I gazed down at the land below. My jaws gaped open in amazement. It was a huge courtyard surrounded by wooden walls, and a grand oak tree stood in the middle of it all. From the top of the hill, I could see swarms of cats talking and playing with each other. It was as if all rivalries between the ten clans were gone. "Woo!" shouted Beetletail. "Gathering"! He raced down the hill ahead of everyone else. His mate and daughters, Mapleleaf, Mosspaw and Darkpaw bounded down after him. The rest of us streamed down the hillside. My tail quivered in joy, my first Gathering! "ThunderClan is here!" Darkfur announced, stopping beside Shadestar. He was swarmed by groups of apprentices and strange warriors. I felt a twinge of jealousy--I only remember seeing my father three times in my whole life where he actually spent time with Shadowpaw and I. His deputy duties were always too important for his own family. But I wouldn't let that get in my way. I pushed passed the portcullis--which was guarded by four large cats. I waited on the side for my mentor. "What are you waiting for?" Lizardtooth asked, turning around to see me. "Go meet others. We have time to kill, RainClan and AspenClan still haven't arrived." I just nodded and stalked around the edges of the wooden wall. It's not a very good kill, I thought to myself. I was excited to see the Temple itself, not all the cats. I felt suffocated in this whole crowd as they pressed around me and talked nonstop. The blood roared in my ears and a lump in my throat threatening to let out a threatening yowl. But I'd die of embarrassment, so I swallowed it back. Eventually, a yowl of welcoming was sent up from a silver tabby tom near the grand oak. "Ravenstar has brought AspenClan!" I looked to the portcullis where a huge dark gray tom with black paws marched through with a long line of large, battle-hardy warriors behind him. "Why are they so army-like?" I asked the nearest cat next to me, a golden she-cat. The she-cat snorted. "You don't know? AspenClan's been on this world for ages, they were the first clan ever established. They've seen many wars and their regime wants an orderly line of warriors to back up their clan." "Really? No one ever tells me these things," I meowed. "Well who's your mentor?" The she-cat asked, glancing around. "Lizardtooth. I'm Shadowpaw, NightClan, by way. If that helps any." "Actually, no, your name and clan doesn't help any," The she-cat meowed. "But Lizardtooth does. He's in the Assassin class right? And I'm Mothpaw." My ear flicked. What? "Assassin?" Mothpaw rolled her dark amber eyes. "I figured you were new. Never mind I said anything." She whirled around and began to chase after a brown tabby tom, "What a freak," I mumbled under my breath. My attention turned back to Ravenstar, who was greeting fellow leaders from other clans. "RainClan will not be coming tonight due to Lionstar's passing," Ravenstar announced. "So without any further waiting, shall we start the Gathering?" TBC.